In U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,890 issued Mar. 23, 1976, and in copending patent application Ser. No. 648,050 filed Jan. 12, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,265 issued Oct. 4, 1977, there is disclosed a converter system for the pyrolytic conversion of organic and pseudo-organic materials under near ambient, non-oxidative atmosphere, and minimum temperature conditions. Depending upon the nature and chemical make-up of the material being converted, gaseous products may be produced which would be considered pollutants if released to the atmosphere. While the converter described in the foregoing patent greatly minimizes the types and amounts of pollutants produced, it is frequently desirable to eliminate all negative environmental impact.
It is known to treat such gaseous products to avoid atmospheric pollution by simple combustion of the gases and/or use of chemical scrubbers, electrostatic precipitators, and the like. However, none of the presently available systems of which we are aware will effectively remove all of the gaseous pollutants.